ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Brigada Cola Toy Line (recast bootlegs)
Brigada Cola Toyline based off the Argentina TV show Brigada Cola. There are two companies identified as making toys based on the show with a possible third and fourth. The article is about the 5 inch figures, which were all made using the classic heroes Peter Venkman mold as a foundation design. Introduction Brigada Cola was a TV show that only aired in Argentina. It seemed to be a run of 84 episodes over three seasons. The toy line for the series had both 8 inches dolls, 5 inches figures, vehicles, and weapons. It's unknown how many companies are officially involved, though New Toys, Compañia Americana de Lápices, and Cromy all were involved in some form of merchandising. Using the classic Peter Venkman mold The 5 inch line reuses Kenner's classic heroes Peter Venkman mold as a foundation to develop the toys. It is most noticeable on the legs which only saw a vertical strip added on front with pockets on each legs outer sides. The torso has some similar features including where the belt is and on the back the collar. The arms are also altered: removing the shirt sleeves replaced with bulgy area before the hands, and removed arm pad on the left arm. However the hands and some of the upper arm still retain details for the Peter mold. List of Toys Note that the order does not suggest a release dates, it is unknown which versions were released at what time. Characters are guesses at best, based on what little is known about the series. *Brigada Cola-Carded version. **Francachella in elite black uniform (character with black mustache that dips) **El Jefe in elite black uniform (character with brown mustache) ''-It is hard confirm this one from Francachella, but he is listed on the back of card.'' **Echeverry in elite black uniform (plain character) **Fifonne in elite black uniform (character with red headband) *Brigada Cola-Black header with plastic bag containing figure. Made by Compañia Americana de Lápices. **Francachella in brown pants (character with mustache) **Echeverry in brown pants (plain character) *El Tanque de Brigada Cola (The Tank of Brigade Tail) Boxed vehicle. Made by Compañia Americana de Lápices. **Came with Brigacop (character is a cyborg and has a RoboCop knockoff look) *Con Armas Brigada (With weapons Brigade)-Blue header with plastic bag containing figure and weapons. This version doesn't paint the hands. **El Jefe in elite black uniform (character with mustache) **Echeverry in elite black uniform Notes *Compañia Americana de Lápices also made Brigada Cola related item Brigacop role playing toy props set. *"New Toys" had released the 8 inch dolls. They might have also released some of the 5 inch line toys as well. Trivia *The Brigada Cola logo itself was lifted from The Bulldog Amsterdam Coffee Chain. External Links *Wikipedia Spanish: Brigada cola *IMDb: Brigada cola Gallery BrigadaColaCardedEcheverryByUnknownSc02.png|Front of carded version Brigada Cola BrigadaColaCardedEcheverryByUnknownSc03.png|Back of carded version Brigada Cola BrigadaColaCardedEcheverryByUnknownSc01.png|Carded version Echeverry BrigadaColaFrancachellaByUnknownSc01.png|Assumed carded version Francachella BrigadaColaElJefeV2ByUnknownSc01.png|Assumed carded version El Jefe BrigadaColaElJefeByUnknownSc01.png|Assumed carded version El Jefe BrigadaColaEcheverryV2ByUnknownSc01.png|Assumed carded version Echeverry BrigadaColaEcheverryV3ByUnknownSc01.png|Assumed carded version Echeverry BrigadaColaEcheverryByUnknownSc01.png|Assumed carded version Echeverry BrigadaColaFifonneByUnknownSc01.png|Assumed carded version Fifonne BrigadaColaEcheverryV2ByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc03.png|Brigada Cola black header BrigadaColaByLapicesDivisionCotallonBack.png|Brigada Cola black header BrigadaColaFrancachellaByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc01.png|Black header version Francachella BrigadaColaEcheverryByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc01.png|Black header version Echeverry BrigadaColaEcheverryV2ByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc01.png|Black header version Echeverry BrigadaColaEcheverryV2ByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc02.png|Black header version Echeverry ElTanqueDeBrigadaColaVehicleSetByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc01.png|El Tanque de Brigada Cola Box ElTanqueDeBrigadaColaVehicleSetByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc02.png|El Tanque de Brigada Cola's Tank, Brigacop and mascot dog ElTanqueDeBrigadaColaVehicleBrigacopByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc01.png|Brigacop from the El Tanque de Brigada Cola set ElTanqueDeBrigadaColaVehicleBrigacopByCompaniaAmericanaDeLapicesSc02.png|Brigacop from the El Tanque de Brigada Cola set ConArmasBrigadaElJefeAndEcheverryByUnknownSc01.png|Con Armas Brigada blue header ConArmasBrigadaEcheverryByUnknownSc01.png|Con Armas Brigada version Echeverry ConArmasBrigadaElJefeByUnknownSc01.png|Con Armas Brigada version El Jefe ConArmasBrigadaElJefeByUnknownSc02.png|Con Armas Brigada version El Jefe Category:Bootleg Category:Spanish Category:Merchandise Toy Lines